


Aysel's Swan Song

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Hey look my first work, I give myself feels sometimes, Murder, and there is DEATH, demented things, what a great way to start off my writing career here on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love pushes us to do insane things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aysel's Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Errrr *nervous noises*  
> First work posted here on AO3, so be gentle I guess?  
> This was actually something I turned in in my creative writing class so yep, whole class got to write about murders.  
> I decided to give myself feels.  
> Enjoy!?

“Oh, Aysel,” Dorjan murmured. Aysel watched helplessly as her own blood slipped down the shimmering blade of his sword. _Exodus_ , a family heirloom, would be her end.  
  
Who would have thought?  
  
“I am sorry that it has to be like this,” the demon continued. His russet eyes were empty, completely void of emotion, as he smiled venomously at his wife before him.  
  
Ragged breaths tumbled out of Aysel’s gaping mouth as she struggled to breathe. Her punctured stomach leaked its bloody contents onto her black gown, the fabric going slick from the liquid.  
  
“Why?” the woman whimpered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her head snapped to the side as she coughed, the sound ragged as blood fell from her lips.  
  
“To save you,” Dorjan replied, acting as though the answer was crystal clear.  
  
“So to save me from death, you’re going to kill me yourself. How logical,” Aysel whispered, her blood seeping onto her hands as they pressed against her ruined abdomen.  
  
The demon lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. “We could have run away together, Aysel,” he murmured, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought back the urge to scream- he didn’t want to hurt her, but in his demented mind, he saw no other way. “We wouldn’t have gotten very far before my father caught us and tortured us both, so what the hell would be the point?”  
  
Aysel shuddered violently as pain shot up through her as she attempted to speak. The task was steadily becoming tedious. “The blood wouldn’t be on your hands if we’d just...ran,” she rasped.  
  
“A little late for that,” her husband commented. “Now, your life ends here. Tell me where you hid our daughter, Aysel.”  
  
“No!” the maimed woman shrieked, summoning all her strength to voice her distress. “I will protect her with my life!”  
  
A shadow passed over Dorjan’s features, casting the stark angles in contrast against his pallid skin. “Fine, have it your way.” His tone was robotic and monotonous as he approached the dying woman, the copper blade of his sword gleaming in the minimal light of Aysel’s room. “I will find her, with or without you.”  
  
Aysel stumbled backwards, her back slamming into the battered oak door of her room. “Dorjan, no!” she pleaded with a broken sob.  
  
“You had your chance!” the demon roared, eyes blazing as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. “Now die.”  
  
He lashed outward with the blade, impaling Aysel against her door in one swift motion. The beginnings of a scream issued from his wife in the form of a gasp as her eyes slipped shut, her blood seeping from her body. Tears rolled down Dorjan’s cheeks as he removed his sword, Aysel’s body slumping to the floor in a lifeless heap.  
  
Someone screamed on the other side of the door.  
  
_Kiara..._

**Author's Note:**

> *conflicted noises* Errrrrrp  
> Comment/kudos/whatever, I guess. Sorry if this doesn't seem to make a lot of sense, I sort of wanted to end it in a way to leave it up to interpretation. I also apologize for the shortness, I guess? Um? I'll probably post happier, gayer things in the future? I also wasn't entirely certain as to what to tag this, so uh ... *squeaks and retreats into the abyss to write more pain*


End file.
